


Bruises And Bitemarks

by YouUselessSpork



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cussing, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouUselessSpork/pseuds/YouUselessSpork
Summary: Highschool Au! Deceit finds himself in trouble after a fight but an unlikely tomcat finds his way into his life with a quick joke and a flirty wink.(This is short but I'm just getting used to this website!)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Bruises And Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit will be referred to as Damien, everyone else by their names. Also Deceit has a lisp and if he says any sentences with a S sound he's speaking slower (kinda like how Rich for BMC has some control over his own lisp)

Damien could feel his cheek swelling up as he sat outside of the principal's office. 

He stared down at his feet, mentally preparing himself for the pains of telling his foster mother about this. He knew she means well but she had trouble believing his stories sometimes, even if they were the truth. He supposed he has himself to blame for that, but it still hurt him a bit. As he sat in the ahll, he leaned his head back as he recalled the events leading to his punishment.

He could proudly say it wasn't his fault this time around, but rather an annoying presence in his life. Marcus Allaway. Marcus was one of those kids who was never taught that his actions have consequences and liked to get his way in life. So in short, an asshole. 

Damien had been minding his own business that lunch period, eating alone because he (was actually a really shy) liked it that way. It was that moment when Marcus slid next to him and gave him a smile that shown off his annoyingly white teeth. 

"Hey Damien," he tried to sound suave but came off as if he were drunk, "I was wondering about something, think you can help me?"

Damien gave him a dry look. He didn't /hate/ Marcus, just didn't appreciate his attitude and his morals. In an attempt to be more civil, Damien straightened up."What do you need?"

Marcus grinned pointedly and hunched a bit closer. "How's a H*mo like your brother get so close to one of the coolest kids in school?" It was whispered icily into Damien's ear, and it caused his vision to go red.

Virgil was Damien's baby brother, who had openly came out as gay the year prior. Virgil was a shy little thing, only speaking when spoken to unless he was with his friends. One of his friends was Roman, the most popular kid in school due to his popularity with the girls, though not for the reason many would assume. He was a name everyone knew, due to his ability to do makeup and his phenomenal acting skills. 

Many people found their friendship odd, even Damien but he never dated question it, he knew Virgil was shy and him branching out was good, no matter who with. And when he came out Damien couldnt have been prouder, he had always admired his baby brother, and only wished he could follow in his footsteps. 

It was only moments later when his baby brother had pulled him off of Marcus Allaway bloodied body and helped him get to the Nurse's office. 

Now he sat alone, his body aching in more ways then one. 

A distant sound of a footsteps down the hall made Damien open his eyes, though he didn't glance over. He suspected it was just a volunteer or another student getting where they need to be. He sighed, staring forward at a painting of a lake, too tired to recognize the cursive signature under it.

"You look like shit." An accented voice pulled him out of his staring contest with the reflection lacking water, instead going for a round with a wide set of green eyes that, while not reflective, were equally elegant.

"What a compliment." He replied dryly, though the other didn't take offense, but rather laughed and peeked at the plate that read off the offices owner." 'Must have done something bad if the Principal called you in."

Damien let his undignified snort peek through as he glance up. "I fought Mark Allaway, I'd be surprised if I don't get expelled." He purposely spoke, leaving out the s in the boys name.

The boys eyes widened and he gave a wicked smile that made Damien's heart flutter like a baby bird learning to fly. "You fought that asshat! Give me all the details!" He sang, sitting down and crossing his legs sassily. 

Damien raised an eyebrow, his mind telling him he looked like he ate a lemon. "You know Virgil right? Short, purple, emo?"

"Of course I do! He's always hanging out at my house with Roman!" He said happily, raising an eyebrow curiously on why Virgil mattered in the story.

Damien stared at him before speaking carefully, avoiding his Lisp by talking a bit slower. "You're Remus, aren't you?" He questioned now noticing how similar the boy was to Virgil's "friend".

Remus was another well known name, though not for good reason. He's a wildcard people avoid due to his lack of filter. While he isn't trying to be repulsive or mean, he typically gives out his honest opinion and sells the truth in a way that makes him seem mean. You either hated him or dealt with him some said, a rule that can be applied to many others in Damien's opinion.

"The one and only!" He cheered, earning a loud shush from the receptionist. He ignored it however. "Now continue the story!" He grinned.

Damien rolled his eyes without any annoyance and continued. "Well Mark called him a,,, demeaning term." He hesitated, knowing that while he himself is gay, he wasn't open to anyone else and nothing was worse than a straight guy using those words.

Remus hummed to himself. Damien had a passing thought that Remus wouldn't think it as being a valid reason for fighting. Instead Remus sighed. "These straight boys and straight girls sure think they can say that stuff, it's kinda cute." He giggled.

Damien laughed along with him. He had heard numerous girls saying demeaning slurs, brushing it off with a simple "My gay friend lets me say it!" that meant nothing at the end of the day. He couldn't count how many times he had to hold back from ranting about the lack of respect they held, because he knew they'd figure him out. 

"No offense by the way, I know not EVERY straight person is like that!" He responded, looking over. Damien just waved his hand, not really confirming or denying being straight. 

Instead he changed the subject. "So your Roman's brother?" He asked curiously. He had knew that Roman was a twin, their few interactions being filled with wild conversations, some being about his brother.

Remus gave a look that made Damien feel a bit bad, his eyes flashing with hurt before he bit out. "Let me guess, want me to tell him how /cool/ you are?"

Damien could understand in a way. Have a sibling was difficult, especially when people only talked about them to you, making you feel invisible. "No, he's been to my house enough, I know about how weird he is." He assured. "He's told me about you too."

Remus had a sparkle in his eye after that, and Damien had never been happier about making someone happy. His chest fluttered and he willed a blush down. 

"What did he tell you? Cause I'm pretty chaotic!" He grinned happily. 

Damien hummed, "He told me how you ate his new bottle of deodrant because he wouldn't buy you McDonald's." He snorted.

"I said I'd pay for it and he said no! I had to get back at him!" He called out, earning another shush that they both ignored as they were too busy laughing together. 

Damien got a good look at the other, enjoying his company and the boys lack of fear around him. Many found him too scary to approach, his scar across his face making him rather intimidating to others and his lisp making him a laughing stock.

As they laughed the door besides them opened, revealing the principal and a bruised and bandaged Marcus. Damien heard more laughter as Remus took in the damage. "You got him good!" The boy cheered.

The two glared at Remus and Damien smiled at the remark.

"Come in Damien, it's time we figure out your punishment." The principal commanded, turning to enter his office.

With a sigh Damien turned to look at Remus. "I would say I'll see you tommorow but I doubt I will get off with ju-th-t a warning." He grimaced as his lisp shown but tried hiding it as a grimace from his bruise.

Remus grinned at him instead. "You could text me, I'll get your contact from Roman." He smiled, standing. 

Damien nodded, looking up at the twin. Remus turned to leave but suddenly turned back around. "By the way, your lisp," he paused, smirking a bit, "it's cute. I like it."

Damien watched the boy leave with a large blush covering his face, the principal calling his name behind him as he watched Remus leave the front office.


End file.
